


a midsummer night's scheme

by humhallelvjahs



Series: together, you're loveable and loveable [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humhallelvjahs/pseuds/humhallelvjahs
Summary: “Make this quick, Peralta,” Captain Holt declared, “There is actual work to be done.”“Trust me, Captain, this is incredibly important,” Jake answered with purpose.“More important than the B&E I’m about to solve?” Rosa grunted, arms crossed firmly.“Absolutely!” Jake retorted. “I have gathered you here today to discuss this year’s Halloween Heist.”(loosely a prologue to "halloween v: heist supreme")





	a midsummer night's scheme

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! while re-reading halloween v, i decided it needed a prequel. enjoy!

It was an ordinary day in the 99th precinct...or so everyone thought, until Jake Peralta walked in, without his partner by his side. This alone wasn’t really a rare occurrence, however, normally it meant Amy had shown up earlier. Today, Amy was nowhere to be seen.

“Amy’s staying home sick today,” Jake announced, answering the question no one had asked yet.

“Everyone meet me in the briefing room!” he added, bounding excitedly across the bullpen. His coworkers exchanged curious looks, before filing in behind him.

“Make this quick, Peralta,” Captain Holt declared, “There is actual work to be done.”

“Trust me, Captain, this is incredibly important,” Jake answered with purpose.

“More important than the B&E I’m about to solve?” Rosa grunted, arms crossed firmly.

“Absolutely!” Jake retorted. “I have gathered you here today to discuss this year’s Halloween Heist.”

Rather than the enthusiasm he expected, Jake was met with groans of annoyance.

“Jake, it’s the middle of July,” Terry said, not bothering to cover up his irritated tone. “I was thinking I’d have at least another month before I had to start hearing about any dumb heist.”

Terry’s comment was backed up with vocal support from a few of the other detectives, and Jake only let the disappointment flash across his face for a second as he quickly re-formulated his speech.

“Guys, hear me out,” he protested, trying to get everyone to listen. “I wanted to ask for all of your help in planning it.”

The disinterest turned to confusion and a hint of suspicion. 

“Boo, have you lost your mind?” Gina asked, “We’re not supposed to work together on this thing.”

Jake opened his mouth to protest, when he was interrupted by Holt.

“This is fairly...suspicious,” the Captain mused, “It seems Detective Peralta has an...ulterior motive?”

“Yeah, I don’t trust this,” Rosa added.

“Hey, you all still haven’t ‘heard me out’ like I so kindly requested,” Jake finally got a word in, regaining everyone’s attention.

“I’m asking for all of your help because…” Jake took a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous. He paused for almost a moment too long, and since he found that he couldn’t actually say the words, he simply walked over to the large whiteboard and flipped it over to reveal his plan.

“OPERATION: PROPOSAL!!” Charles practically screeched as he read the title out loud. “Oh, Jake, I’m so proud!!!”

“I was trying to come up with a better codename, but I figured the simpler the better,” Jake said sheepishly. He tacked on to the end, more authoritatively, “Especially since none of you will be uttering a word about this to Amy, got it?”

While most of his colleagues were responding with understanding nods, Charles was openly weeping.

“I’m sorry,” he sniffled, trying to calm himself down, “I’m just over the moon right now!”

“Chill out, man,” Rosa gave Boyle a light punch on the arm, which seemed to bring him out of his hysteria.

“Okay,” Jake began, “Here’s the plan…”

He spent nearly an hour talking his fellow officers through his elaborate scheme, going so far as to even handing out a few scripted lines. While normally they would have only begrudgingly agree to get involved in one of Jake’s plans, they were all more than happy to participate in this one. They confirmed their roles, asked questions, and most importantly, could tell just how much it meant to Jake to have all of their support in this.

“...And that’s about it!” Jake finished, trying to catch his breath. He eventually morphed from being super nervous to super excited, and that prompted him to talk at lightning speed. “Any other questions?”

“Just one thing,” Holt spoke up for the first time since the plan was revealed. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Jake responded sincerely, “But she hasn’t said yes yet.”

“She will, because we’re going to make sure you pull this off perfectly,” Charles had since calmed down, and his overwhelming pride was channeled into one beaming smile. Jake looked across the room and saw all of his colleagues - his friends - and smiled back.

“Remember, no one speak a word of this to Amy,” Jake reminded everyone. “You only have to keep that promise for another…three months and six days. Think you can do that?”

“Of course!”

“Absolutely.”

“A thousand push-ups.”

Jake took another deep breath, and put on a determined face.

“Let’s make this the best heist yet.”


End file.
